Years In Between
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Missing first kisses in between the 19 years later. Different characters for each drabble. Written for The Teacher's Lounge.
1. Draco Ginny

Written for The Teachers' Lounge: "I can haz prompt, plz?" Thread.

I was given a set of 5 drabbles 250 word(but under 500) about first kisses between two people. Paring was up to me. They all have a common theme. First Kisses and Holidays.

Takes place in between the 19 years later.

All stories are AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Draco scowled as he watched strangers enter his home wearing masks. He hated Halloween. It reminded him so much of his days at Hogwarts where they would celebrate it.

He didn't care about dressing up, or celebrating. He hated it. That was, until Astoria told him it was her favorite holiday. And whatever Astoria wanted, she got. So here he was, wearing a coal black tuxedo and an ivory face mask just because his fiancée wanted a masquerade this Halloween. It was Astoria was the one who suggested masks only in formal attire.

He was lucky he talked Astoria into Alcohol at the ball, or he wouldn't be able to make small talk with people he either hated or didn't know. He took his firewhiskey on the rocks. Swirling the whiskey in his glass, he took a long swig.

"Don't you know alcohol is bad for you?" A woman approached him from behind, her own glass of firewhiskey in her hand.

"Alcohol is only bad for you when you can't control yourself." Draco responded taking another sip to spite her.

The woman stood next to him wearing a dark green evening gown and a black mask. Flaming red hair made it easy for him to know who she was.

"This is an invitation only party Weaselette." He smirked.

"Like I'd want to come to one of your functions on my own Malfoy. I'm here to support a team mate. She didn't have a date, so she asked me to come with her." Ginny turned to her side to face him taking a sip of her firewhiskey.

"Where's Saint Potter tonight?" Draco asked noticing that she looked uncomfortable.

"Off risking his life again. You know, some people have real jobs these days." She lifted her glass once more just as he took her by the arm, causing the glass to knock out of her hand.

"How dare you come into my home, to my party, and drink my whiskey, then you have the nerve to tell me I don't have a job?" He gripped her arm glaring at her, not caring about people staring at them.

"You don't scare me." she told him without sounding weak.

He was taken back. He wasn't used to someone talking back to him. Letting go of her arm, he stormed off to his office. He knew she followed him when he heard the door close behind her.

"This is a private office Weasley." he said, turning around to face her. He finished his drink and placed it on his desk staring at her as she walked up to him.

"It is Halloween. The one holiday I hate." She took off her mask and laid it next to his glass.

"Why do you hate it?" He mimicked her and took off his own mask, laying it neatly beside hers.

"If I were to tell you, I'd have to hurt you."

He could tell she was drunk, but he didn't care. He felt a little tipsy himself. Draco cleared his throat.

"Instead of hurting me, why don't you kiss me?" Draco knew it was the alcohol talking.

"Halloween was when Harry cheated on me."

"Well now you have to kiss me."

"I never made a deal."

"I don't care." Draco pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart, she slapped him.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." Ginny ordered.

He watched her pick up his mask, turn around and wink at him, letting him know she liked the kiss.

"I won't. Believe me." Draco said to her as she walked out of his office leaving him lost in his thoughts.


	2. Ron Luna

Author's note: Flutterby Pins are my own creation. I came up with them in another story of mine (Scars of War)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Another holiday was right around the corner. Ron sighed as he put out more Flutterby pins. They were popular around Christmas at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It wasn't that he hated Christmas, but the fact that he hated the stress that came with Christmas. He hated all the busy stores, especially the one he helped run with George. It was always busy during Christmas.

"Excuse me, I need a gift for a friend." A woman approached him. As he turned around, he blinked twice in disbelief.

"Luna?" He asked. He hadn't seen his old acquaintance in over three years.

"Yes, it's me. I'm back, but please don't tell anyone. I would hate for Neville to find out."

Ron nodded his head in understanding. He remembered they dated for three years after the war and had a horrible break up.

"I won't."

"What are these?" Luna asked as she was mesmerized by a floating flutterby pin.

"These? They're called flutterby pins. They're really not alive. Just a wave of a wand makes them alive. See?" He demonstrated for her taking a pin. As he waved his own wand over the pin, it came alive. When the pin flew around once, he waved his wand again and it became still. "Also known as butterflies." He smiled.

"Clever idea." Luna said as she took one in her hand and made it move with her wand.

"It was Fred's idea. George found the idea in a notebook Fred kept while going through his things after the war." Ron explained.

Silence broke in between as they each stood uncomfortably remembering the war.

"I'm sorry about you and Hermone. I heard about that." Luna said sadly giving him back the flutterby pin.

"Eh. I'm not. I knew it wouldn't last."

Luna pointed to the ceiling. "Mistletoe." she stated, stepping back.

"Why'd you step back like that?"

"Nargles. Funny, but I didn't notice the mistletoe before." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"Those are disappearing ones. They tend to form over two people when they think a change of subject is needed. An idea George came up with."

"So no nargles live in them?" Luna asked.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Nargle free," he replied.

"Good." Luna leaned in and kissed Ron lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asked feeling very confused and uncomfortable.

"For getting rid of the nargles." Luna replied.

"I'll take one flutterby pin, and one sprig of mistletoe."

She headed to the counter. Ron stared at her, confused. He got one box of flutterby pins and a sprig of mistletoe, and followed her up there, cursing the nargles.


	3. Fred Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

New Year's Eve brought everyone together under one roof, something Hermione loved and hated at the same time. She hated New Years Eve because it always made her feel like she had to kiss someone on New Years Eve. It was her fifth year at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley had just been attacked leaving no one really in the mood for Christmas. Once New Year's Eve came, Hermione was in a foul mood. She snapped at every single person who talked to her, even Harry and Ron. Not a single person felt like asking her what was wrong.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and ran into someone almost falling to the ground. Strong arms caught her as she almost fell to the ground. She didn't even bother saying she was sorry, which wasn't like her at all.

"Let go of me," she ordered. And then she stared up at her rescuer.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Fred Weasley stared at her, still holding onto her.

"Why in the heck should you care? No seems to notice anything these days," Hermione found herself saying.

"Come on, let's go outside and talk." He took her by the hand and led her outside under the night sky.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he made her sit down against the house.

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine, I'll tell you. Harry's busy snogging Cho, Ron's being chased by women, and no one's showed a lick of interest in me! To top it all off, it's almost my time of month and I haven't had a single damn piece of chocolate!" Hermione snapped at him.

He stared at her. Fred couldn't help but laugh at her.

"This isn't funny! This is exactly why I don't tell any-"

Fred kissed her full on the lips, interrupting her talking. She felt weak as he pulled her close to him. Her arms flung to her side as she was unable to lift them. He put his hands around her face, cupped her chin and kissed her long and hard. When they broke apart, she stared at him with her mouth open.

"Happy now?" he asked, as he winked at her and walked away.

* * *

Please check out my new poll at the top of my profile.


End file.
